Watch The Sky
by Tears-For-Fears
Summary: FutureFic. Jude discovers a new singer with great potential, but will Jude and Tommy's failing marriage ruin her carreer, or will they make it through the challenges? Jommy fluff
1. Cest La Vie

**A/N: I think it's the holidays doing this. I keep getting suddenly inspired. Anyway, hope you like this new story. It was inspired by the movie Be Cool, but it is different.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or Bwitched.**

**Chapter 1: Cest La Vie**

Zoe was sitting in the dark backstage waiting to be called on. She hated this job, but hey, it paid, right? She heard them call her name, took a deep breath, and walked out. She was joined by a few other girls as they went to the center of the stage and began to sing.

_Hey boy sittin in your tree_

_mummy always wants you to come for tea_

_don't be shy, straighten up your tie_

_get down from your tree house sittin in the sky_

_I wanna know just what to do_

_is it very big is there room for 2?_

_I got a house with windows and doors_

_i'll show you mine if you show me yours_

_Gotta let me in, hey, hey, hey_

_Let the fun begin, hey_

_i'm the wolf today, hey, hey, hey_

_i'll huff i'll puff_

_i'll huff i'll puff i'll blow you away.._

She felt like Little Tommy Q. doing this, and finally realized the reason he quit to go solo. _A monkey could find a better job than this, _she thought bitterly. _No wonder he quit. If I didn't have this stupid contract, i'd quit, too. _The song ended and she left the stage. Before she had a chance to leave, she saw a woman that looked like she was in her early 20's approaching her. She raised her eyebrows. "Can I help you?" She smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Jude. I saw your show. You were pretty good." Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, now if only I could ditch the stupid 90's band image." Jude laughed.

"I know what you mean." Jude, now happily married, knew all about her husband's past and the effect it has on him, and suspected the same thing from Zoe. Aside from his failed marrige, his aborted album, his mother's death, and Jude's previous miscarriage, what happened to him while he was in Boyzattack was one of his worst memories. "I bet you'd do pretty good going solo." Zoe's eyes widened and Jude laughed.

"For real?"

"Yeah. You've got alot of talent, and you definetly don't need some stupid pop-fluff band manager to tell you that. Who _do _you work for anyway?"

"Shay." Jude scowled in disgust.

"Shay? _He's _still around? I haven't heard from him in years!" She scoffed, remembering the disaster he had caused on her 16th birthday 7 years ago.

"He's not that old."

"Hmm. Don't remind me," Jude mumbled to herself. "Is he here?" Zoe nodded.

"He's right over there." She pointed to a table in the back. There was a man seated there, surrounded by girls.

"Typical." Jude rolled her eyes. She walked up to him and he looked up. "Shay, I need to have a word with you." He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Jude? Jude Harrison? Is that you?"

"Actually, it's Jude Quincy now."

"Oh, yeah. I heard about your miscarriage. Didn't know it was Quincy's child. Sorry to hear that, girl." She rolled her eyes again. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Actually, it was about one of your performers. I think her name was Zoe something."

"Zoe Martin. What about her?" Jude glanced at one of the chairs.

"Mind if I sit down?" Shay nodded.

"Go ahead." She sat down.

"Anyway, I heard her singing at your show and that kid has alot of talent. I was wondering if she might want to sign with my company. She would do great going solo." Shay laughed.

"Do you really think I would let her?"

"I think it's her choice."

"You'd never get your husband to agree to it. You know how he is." Jude frowned.

"I think I can get him to agree to it." She got up and went over to Zoe.

"What did he say?" She asked, eagerly. Jude smiled at how mutch the girl reminded her of herself.

"It's unofficial, but if I can convince my husband to agree to it, the answer's yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You just need to do the impossible: make my husband like your music."

**A/N: How does Tommy react to this? R&R to find out.**


	2. Dream On

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but I couldn't think of how to do the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IS. I just own the plot.**

**Chapter 2: Dream On**

Tommy got home at around 12:00 that night. Normally, Jude would have been asleep, but that night she had waited for him to get home. She was sitting at the kitchen table thinking about how she was going to convince him to let Zoe sign with his company. She had a plan. "Hey, girl," Tommy said as he walked inside. "I expected you to be asleep. Is something up?" Jude took a deep breath.

"Actually, yes. You know how you have that show coming up?"

"Yeah. What about it? You can do the show, right?"

"Of course." She got up and moved closer to him. "But I was just thinking, maybe you could feature a new artist."

"Hmm. Who did you have in mind?" She came closer and put her arms around his shoulders.

"Maybe you've heard of her. She's pretty good." She continued to move closer to him. She knew he couldn't think strait when they were that close, so she decided to use it to her advantage. He was beginning to lose it. _Damn,_ he thought. _Why does she have to do this?_

"Who?" Jude closed her eyes. _Here we go._

"A girl named Zoe Martin." Tommy's eyes widened and he backed away from Jude.

"Whoa. You mean one of Shay-Shay's performers?" She nodded. "No way, Jude. There is no way i'm gonna sign _her _to my record label." Jude pouted.

"You didn't even hear her. She's really good. Besides, you did the same thing when you were younger." Tommy sighed.

"Yeah, and remember how that turned out?"

"Ok, bad example. But she's different." She started moving back towards him. "Trust me." Before he could protest any further, she threw her arms around him and kissed him. _Mmm. Wait a minute. _Tommy pulled away.

"Stop!"

"Stop what?" Jude asked innocently.

"That! Trying to seduce me so i'll agree to sign that girl to my label." Jude scoffed.

"Fine. I give up. You're obviously too stubborn to admit that someone might do better than you if they try going solo." She sat back down, paying no attenion to the offended look on Tommy's face.

"That is _not _what this is about and you know it." She looked up at him.

"Is it? Admit it, Tommy. You're scared that the girl might actually sell." He went over to her and sat down next to her.

"That's not true."

"Prove it." Tommy was shocked.

"What?"

"You heard me. Prove it."

"How?"

"Put her in the show." He frowned. "Just to see how it goes. Then I promise unless you decide you want to sign her you'll never have anything to do with her or Shay again." He considered it for a minute, then shook his head.

"I can't." Jude rolled her eyes. _I didn't think it would come to this, but he leaves me no choice, _she thought. She slowly dropped the bottom of her robe, exposing her bare thighs just when Tommy was looking down. "I, uh, damn it." He let out a frustrated sigh. "Come here." He pulled her into him and kissed her hard. She laughed happily as she got up and ran up the stairs towards the bedroom. He chased her. He caught up with her and continued kissing her. She pulled away. "What's wrong?" She grinned.

"Nothing."

"Well then, why did you pull away?"

"Because i'm supposed to be mad at you, that's why." He frowned and went up to her.

"If I agree will you stop this?" She nodded.

"Of course."

"Fine. I'll put her in my show." Jude smiled.

"Yes!"

"But, it's just to see how it goes. I'm not making any promises."

**A/N: Please R&R. Flames encouraged, just don't ask why.**


	3. It's My Life

**A/N: Ok, alot of people have been wondering about Jude's miscarriage, so I thought since i've been having major writer's block, i'd write about that. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Chapter 3: It's My Life**

Jude was wide awake, staring at the ceiling. She was thinking about what had just happened. She had convinced Tommy to listen to Zoe's music, and he was blown away. He had agreed to let Zoe be in his show on a trial basis, but she could tell that he was probaly going to sign her. She looked over at her husband, who was laying next to her with his arms wrapped around her protectively. She smiled. _Things used to be like this all the time, _she thought. _Before we lost the baby. _Tears started to find their way down her cheek as she thought about that night.

_Flashback_

_Jude and was sitting at the kitchen table after another long night at work. They had dated breifly after her 18th birthday, and during her summer tour, Tommy had come to visit her and they decided to get married. 2 years later, and she was now carrying their first child. Tommy came up to her and hugged her from behind. "Hey, rockstar," He said, rubbing her shoulders. She smiled and turned around._

_"Hey." He came closer and gave her a genle kiss on the forehead. She looked up at him. "What's up?" He pulled up a chair and sat facing her. _

_"Nothing. I was just wondering about the new song." She raised her eyebrows. _

_"What about it?" He shrugged._

_"I don't know, I just wanted to know when you planned on having it out. We're a little behind." She sighed._

_"I know, but with the baby it's just kinda hard." He nodded._

_"I understand, but we really do need to finish it soon."_

_"I know, ok? I just need some inspiration." He looked down._

_"Ok." He yawned. "I'm going to bed. Night." He started to walk away, but she got up and ran up to him. She caught up with him and threw her arms around his neck from behind him. _

_She whispered "Good night" in his ear and he turned around. She grinned and he kissed her passionately. He pulled away from her and started running up the stairs with her chasing him. That's when it happened. Jude was about halfway up the stairs when she stepped on the edge of the step and fell backwards. Tommy looked back and saw her falling. When she finally managed to catch herself, it was too late. She had lost the baby. She passed out and woke up in the hospital the next morning._

_End of flashback_

Tommy had been like a zombie after that. He hardly talked and his mind was almost always on music. Even now, 3 years later, he barely talked about anything else. She missed the old Tommy, her Tommy. And for a minute, just a short moment that night, she felt like she _had_ him back. She siged heavily and closed her eyes, letting his heavy rhythmic breathing lull her to sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day.

**A/N: Sorry that chapter was so short, but the next one will probably be longer(I hope). Lol. Please R&R.**


	4. Stupid Girl

**A/N: Ok, I'm really sorry for the long wait, but I have the next chapter written up, so hopefully the wait won't be as long. I have a cliffhanger for you all at the end of this one, just don't hate me! Most importantly, please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Chapter 4: Stupid Girl**

Zoe showed up at the studio early the next morning. Jude was sitting in one of the studios humming to herself and writing down a few different things that had been floating around her head onto her notebook. She was so wrapped up in it that she didn't notice when Zoe snuck up on her. "Hey. Working on some new stuff?" Jude jumped a little and turned around.

"Oh. There you are. I'm glad you could make it and, yes, I was." It was then that Zoe noticed Jude's eyes. They were red and puffy, like she had been crying.

"Hey, uh, are you ok? Your eyes are looking a little red." Jude turned around and looked into the glass that separated them from the sound booth, and discovered she was right. Her eyes were very red; she had woken up a second time that night to a nightmare about the accident, and she had felt so much pain from remembering what she had tried to block out that she had cried herself back to sleep. It had been one of the times she had been thankful Tommy was a heavy sleeper. She nodded.

"I'm fine. Just… a little out of it I guess." Zoe guessed there was more but decided not to get further into it. Jude forced a smile. "Ok, let's get to work. I managed to get Tommy to listen to your music last night." She paused, waiting for a response. Zoe's eyes lit up.

"For real? What'd he say?" Jude laughed.

"He liked it; he's putting you in one of his shows on a trial basis, although I can tell he's going to sign you." With each word Jude said, Zoe became more and more interested.

"How can you tell?" Jude smiled.

"I know him. He only gets that way about music he really likes." _And girls he really likes, _she thought, remembering the way he used to stare at her. She sighed. "Ok, we have a lot of work to do before the actual show, so we need to get started. Got anything new?" Zoe nodded and handed her a notebook full of lyrics.

"Here." Jude smiled. This girl was just like her when she was that age. She read over the lyrics and nodded approvingly.

"These are good. I'll go get Kwest and we can start work on it." Jude walked out of the room, leaving Zoe to sit and wait for her. She spotted Jude's notebook lying on the sound board nearby. Curiosity getting the best of her, she picked it up and read over the lyrics, shocked at what she saw. The lyrics she had written were all of pain and loss, something she had never expected from looking at Jude and Tommy's seemingly perfect marriage. Perfect, except for Jude's miscarriage. Remembering reading about that a while ago, it hit her like a ton of bricks. She knew that a lot of couples that lose a child end up splitting, and now it was their turn. Their marriage was currently heading in a downward spiral, and there was almost nothing anyone could do to prevent it. Meanwhile, Jude was walking through the halls of G-Major, trying to find Kwest so they could work on the songs for the show. She was about halfway down one of the hallways when she stopped abruptly, having heard 2 voices coming from one of the rooms, voices she recognized as Tommy and Kwest. She heard one of them say her name and couldn't resist moving closer to the door and putting her ear up to it, trying to hear more.

"Look, man, don't pretend nothing's wrong," she heard Kwest say. "For the past few years you've been getting worse and worse, and I'm not the only one who's noticed. Everyone has, Tom."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked defensively. Jude heard a loud sigh.

"Man, ever since Jude lost her baby you've been like this. It's been 3 years and you're still not over it."

"It was hard, man. I mean, I was gonna be a dad. Worst of all it was my fault, man. Do you know what that feels like? Having to live every day with the fact that you did something like this, that you killed something that never even got a chance to live? It's just…hard. Knowing she probably blames me for all this. It—it hurts." Soon after hearing this, Jude backed away from the door, new tears forming in her eyes. She had no idea he felt that way, or why. She knew he felt bad, but she didn't think he blamed himself. She felt herself losing balance and leaned herself against a wall to keep from collapsing. She looked at the door he had hid behind and he knees gave out, causing her to sink down onto the floor, she face in her knees, sobbing. She knew what she had to do. It wasn't gonna be easy, but it had to be done, if she ever wanted him to be happy again. Coming home that night, Jude walked in and went straight to her bedroom, not bothering to say a word. Not that there was anyone to talk to. She knew that was where he would be. She opened the door and saw him sitting on the bed, wide awake, just staring into space. She went over to the bed and sat next to him, and he looked at her. "Hey, girl," He said, trying to hide the sadness in his eyes. She looked down. _Here we go, _she thought again.

"Hey Tommy. I, uh, _we, _really need to talk." He moved closer to her, eyebrows raised, and wrapped an arm around her. She absorbed his warmth for what she was sure was the last time.

"Ok, what about?" Jude took a deep breath, already looking nervous.

"Tommy, uh, I…I…I can't do this." Tears began to make their way down her cheek. Panicking, Tommy gave her a light squeeze and stroked the side of her cheek.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's ok. What's wrong?" Jude wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Tommy, I-I want… a divorce."

**A/N: R&R!**


	5. Why?

**A/N: Ok, here's the next post. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Chapter 5: Why?**

For a while Tommy just sat there, staring at Jude in shock. She looked nervous, and every minute he didn't say anything, it just built up. Finally unable to stand it, she broke the silence. "T-Tommy?" She finally asked. "Say something. Please. Say Anything." He simply continued to stare at her.

"A d—a divorce," He repeated finally. Jude nodded sadly, looking away from Tommy and at the door. She stood up.

"I should go," She said as she headed out. She turned back for a second. "And Tommy? Just so you know," Tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks. "I never blamed you for any of this. I loved…. I _love _you." Just as Jude was about to step out of the door, Tommy snapped out of his trance-like state and ran over to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, keeping him from getting away by holding on to her shoulders. She squirmed, trying to break free of his grip. "Tommy, what are you doing? Let me go."

"No Jude. Why are you doing this to me? To us?" Jude broke down into sobs, collapsing on the floor. Tommy went down with her, still holding on to her.

"I want you to be happy!" She shouted at him, and then lowered her voice. "I-I heard you and Kwest talking." Tommy wanted to smack himself. Now that he knew Jude had heard them he suddenly regretted every word.

"Jude, I am happy. Here. With you. Please, please don't do this."

"I don't have a choice Tommy. If I stay with you it'll be the same as it has been for the past 3 years. Maybe even worse. And I don't want that to happen to either of us." She got up again and he followed her.

"No! I won't let you go! I love you, Jude."

"I love you too. But let's face it, this isn't working. I think a divorce will be the best thing for us." Tommy was becoming desperate.

"Please, we can make it work. Just don't leave me."

"I'm sorry Tommy." She tried again to walk away, but in his desperation Tommy grabbed her and threw her back, pinning her against the bed. "Tommy, don't."

"I can't lose you, I _can't._" Jude fought him furiously and finally managed to get free. She got off the bed and looked over at him. He looked back at her like he was watching her die, which, in a way, he was. Trying to fight the tears threatening to fall, she turned to leave. "Jude, just listen to me. You don't have to do this."

She turned back and said through her tears, "I really am sorry. But its better, you'll see." She took a deep breath and tried once again to leave, when she saw something she never thought she would see in her life. Tommy was crying. And not just light tears, either. Sobs, horrible heaving sobs, a bit like you would expect from a child. She stared at him in shock for a few seconds, before slowly walking up to him. She sat down on the bed next to him and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. "Shhh. It's ok."

**A/N: R&R.**


	6. My Paper Heart

**A/N: Ok, this chapter is gonna be kinda weird and surprising, but I'm pretty sure most of you will like it. It ends in sort of a cliffhanger, but nothing major. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Chapter 6: My Paper Heart**

Hours later, Jude found herself strangely back in Tommy's bed, their clothes long since gone, and Tommy's lips crashing down hard on hers. She felt a wave of dizziness wash over her as she tried to remember how they ended up like this. She broke apart from Tommy and untangled herself from him, rolling over to the other side of the bed and covering herself with a blanket. "Whoa, wait a minute, what just happened here?" Tommy lifted his head in confusion, shocked that she had pulled away.

"What do you mean?" He was still in a drug-like state.

"This." Jude gestured between herself and Tommy. The whole night up to this point had gone by in a total blur for Jude, and she was finding it hard to clear her thoughts. "I mean…" she sighed, trying to catch her breath. "One minute we're talking about… getting a divorce…and the next we're sleeping together? It doesn't make sense, Tommy." He sighed and moved over her, putting an arm over her once again and looking seriously into her eyes.

"Jude, I told you, I love you. I can't handle losing you." They sat in silence for a while, Jude letting Tommy's words finally sink in and Tommy thinking of what to say next. After a while, Jude looked back up at Tommy questioningly.

"Tommy?" He looked back down at her.

"Yeah, girl?" She looked down at her hands, carefully choosing her words before she spoke them. She looked back up.

"Maybe…have you ever thought about trying again?" Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"Try again to do what? Make another baby?" She nodded silently, resuming gazing at her hands. Tommy gave her a half smile and lifted her chin to make her look at him. "All the time," he answered simply. "Jude, we've worked so hard for this. For us. Way too hard to just watch it fall apart." He paused when he saw the sad look on her face. "I'm going to do anything I can to save our marriage. I think we deserve at least that." She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you. I love you so much Tommy," she whispered in his ear as she pulled away. His face lit up.

"I love you too, girl." He leaned down and kissed her passionately, and soon enough they were making love again. They were both glad to be back in each other's arms after going through something so painful. They both needed the other to get through it; it just took them until then to realize. When they were done, Jude collapsed against Tommy, resting her head on his chest and listening to his heart beating. Tommy smiled down at her. "Looks like things are finally gonna go back to the way they used to be." She nodded in response and he kissed her forehead. They said nothing more and Tommy soon drifted off to sleep, leaving Jude to let her mind wander. She thought back to when she had first told Tommy she was pregnant….


	7. Arms Wide Open

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Chapter 7: Arms Wide Open**

_Flashback_

_"Jude? Come on girl, we've got work to do," Called Kwest, banging on the bathroom door that separated him from Jude. Jude looked back at the door._

"_Just a few more minutes," she promised after letting out a sigh. She looked back down at the test in her hands. Only a few more seconds, and she'd know… On the other side of the door, Kwest rolled his eyes. _

"_Jude, you've been in there for over 10 minutes. What could you possibly be doing that could take you so long?" _

"_You'll see," She answered him, smiling to herself as she watched the test slowly turn blue. She turned around and opened the door, holding up the test for Kwest to see. "I'm pregnant." Kwest gaped at her. _

"_Pregnant? You mean you and Tommy are…are having a baby?" Jude nodded._

"_Yep. I just need to tell Tommy." At the mention of telling Tommy, Kwest immediately grabbed her arm and began steering her out. _

"_Well, what are you standing here for? He has the day off today. Go and tell him!" Jude gave him a look._

"_Umm, hello. First of all, I know he has the day off. Kwest, he's my husband! And second of all I can't leave. Darius will flip." Kwest stopped and put a hand on her shoulder. _

"_Look, I'll cover you with Darius. You have better things to worry about. You need to tell Tommy." Jude smiled._

"_Thanks Kwest." She hugged him quickly before running out of the studio, getting in her car and pealing out of the driveway. She arrived at hers and Tommy's house a few minutes later and got out of the car. When she walked in she immediately ran to Tommy, who was sitting on the couch in their living room, watching a movie. She lay down with him, lowering herself on top of him. "Hey," She said. Tommy smiled, but still could see why or how she made it out of the studio so early. _

"_Hey. Uhhh, why aren't you at the studio?" A small smile made its way onto Jude's face. _

"_Because, I have something to tell you." He raised an eyebrow. _

"_Oh, really? Well, what is it?" Jude took a deep breath and smiled even wider._

"_Well, the reason I'm not at the studio at this moment is because… I just found out we are going to have a baby," She said slowly, attempting to draw the words out. Tommy's eyes practically bulged out of his head when she finally completed her sentence. _

"_For real?" She nodded. "Jude, this is great! We're getting a baby! We're finally gonna be a family." Jude looked away, slightly unsure._

"_Yeah, but I—I'm a little scared Tommy. I'm not sure I know how to raise a baby." Tommy put his hand comfortingly on her cheek. _

"_Don't be scared, girl. I'm right here with you. And we're going to have this baby," he assured her. She looked into his eyes, instantly feeling safer about the idea of raising a baby._

"_I love you, Tommy." He smiled and began rubbing her back and kissing her tenderly. _

"_I love you too. And I always will." He then put a hand on her stomach and smiled. "And I love you," he said to the baby. Jude cuddled up closer to Tommy, pulling the blanket that was on the floor over them, and soon drifted off to sleep._

_End flashback_

Jude sighed as she wrapped her arms around Tommy, remembering how she and Tommy had wanted that baby more than anything, and how careless she had been about protecting it. She silently vowed to herself that next time she would be more careful.

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
